


Happy Place

by whitqvixlin



Series: Arcana Oneshots [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitqvixlin/pseuds/whitqvixlin
Summary: A certain red-head finds you in the forest, and brings you back to the clinic to get patched up.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Asra & Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Muriel (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Series: Arcana Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> warning: slight blood? just skip the first paragraph if you don't like vague descriptions of blood. it's pretty much nothing buT
> 
> also that title reminds me of ddlc, sad times ngl

You hear leaves crunching underfoot as you wind around wide, gnarled tree trunks, almost tripping on the rough, sprawling roots spreading outwards in every direction. You sneak a glance behind at the giant worm chasing you, when suddenly your foot gets caught. You tumble to the ground, feeling a weird tingle in your shoulder. Stumbling, you quickly regain your footing and continue to sprint through the Vesuvian forest, hoping that the pain in your left shoulder is just a cramp.   
As you continue to travel through the maze that is nature, you realize from the bright red liquid slowly trickling down your arm that it is most definitely not a cramp, and you should probably skip the palace visit.

Your thoughts, however, are swiftly cut off as you notice a shining light just to your left. After glancing behind to make sure you're safe, you turn to see a puffy-eyed, worried looking red head running towards you, a glowing ball of magic floating between his fingers. He quickly dries his barely-visible tears on the sleeve of his blouse, and gathers you in a tight hug, lifting you off the ground.

"(Y/N)!! I never thought I would find you, when I got to the shop and saw that your protection spells were gone, I immediately assumed the worst, so I persuaded Asra to find you with his water communication thing, then I-"

You cup Julian's face in your hands, pressing your lips against his to silence him. You feel his face heating up, and you grin. A year and a half together and he still gets flustered. You pull back after a bit, almost reluctantly, and manage a wobbly smile.

"I'm fine, okay? I must've forgotten to lock the shop when I left. But what about you? That magic was great!"  
"Oh, w- You know, you truly are the best teacher." He stammers, face red. "Anyway, enough about me- How did you forget to lock the door? You never forget to lock the door!" His eyes widen as he sees the wound on your shoulder. His pupils shrink, and his gloved hands, which are securely wrapped around your waist, go to rest on the sides of your arms.  
_Oh god,_ you think. _If that was freaking out before, this is going to be torture._

"Oh my, oh no, this is my fault, I knew I should've stayed with you instead of working, I knew something would happen, you were acting strange this morning. What happened? Where does it hurt? Well of course it hurts their shoulder Ilya, you silly goose-"  
You give him a quick peck on the cheek again, and he snaps back to reality.

"Right, the clinic! We're just at the corner of town, we can make it there soon."

He handles your arm as if you were a fragile elder, and carefully brings you close to him, looking around protectively. "We have to go now, we can't have my beauty bleeding out on me!"  
You follow along as he starts sprinting to the clinic, and after a few moments he realizes that you're injured, tired, and probably just wanting him to carry you. He returns to scoop you up in his long, pale, ** _refined_** arms.

_Just focus on your wound (Y/N)._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"So, how exactly did this happen?" Julian enquires, still looking up at you with worry in his smokey eyes. You glance at Asra, who's still standing in the corner of the room, contemplating his next course of action (or, as you call it, brooding in the fact that he couldn't find you earlier). You can sense the tension between them, and you make your mind up in an instant.

"Asra, why don't you go home? I'm sure Muriel's looking for you, weren't you two supposed to go on a trip tomorrow?" Asra's head shoots up, light bags under his eyes.

"Oh no, no, this is much more important I'm afraid. I won't be able to sleep right knowing you're in danger, it feels wrong." Julian starts tending to the light wounds on your face, fingertips lightly pressing a warm cloth onto your scratches. He must see the curve on your lips, because his face turns pink as he smiles back. You turn your attention back to getting Asra to relax.

"Asra, I'll be fine here with Julian. We live together, remember? You need to spend time with Muriel, he misses you."  
Asra blushes and nods, picking up his satchel as Faust slides out. "I guess you're right, we did have a plan."  
Faust wraps around his left arm, tongue poking out briefly, seemingly smiling at you. "Luck friend!"

Asra grins and sets his hand on the door as he leaves, casting a luck and happiness spell over the shop. "Take care of (Y/F/N), Ilya. Don't get too rowdy, you two." He winks, and you hurl a pencil at him.  
"I'll see you two in a few days!" He chuckles, finally shutting the door. Julian and you say your goodbyes, glad that you're finally alone without him acting like a parent. Now, there was just Julian doing that.

"Ilya, I'll be fine! There's no need to tower over me like my mother, I already have Asra filling that role. Well, besides my mother of course." Julian lets out a real, hearty laugh. When he does this, you have to savor the moment, so you do. You turn to him, and wrap your arms around his neck. Immediately, he sits beside you and rests his hands on your hips. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asks, stroking your arm. You pull him into a light kiss, no more than what it needs to be.  
"Yes. I am perfectly okay, and so are you, so stop acting like you're at fault." Julian nods and looks at you dead in the eyes.   
"I asked you earlier about how this happened, and I am currently awaiting an answer.."  
You chuckle and lean against his broad chest. He absentmindedly starts playing with your hair, twirling and re-styling. You enjoy it, so you don't stop him.

"I was with Nadia and her guards at that courtier's house - Vlastomil? When we swung open on the door, there was a giant worm on the inside, and Vlastomil... Was nowhere to be found."   
Julian scoffs. "Serves him right, he was a worm from the beginning, may as well turn into one."  
You laugh, placing your hand on the left side of his chest, and he wraps his arms around you.

"No, so it turns out the worm thinks we killed Vlastomil, and starts chasing me. I tried defending against it, but I was already feeling worn out by the other Courtiers."  
Julian plants a few light kisses from your temple to your jaw, and continues to play with your hair.   
"Well, now you can relax. And I hope that's exactly what you will be doing in the next few days, or else these stitches will come out, and that isn't exactly the best feeling."

You sit there for a while in silence, your head nestled into his chest, just enjoying the other's company.

_Just enjoying your happy place._


End file.
